Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a known technique for generating images of the insides of a body of an examination object. For this purpose, rapidly switched gradient pulses may be superimposed onto a static basic magnetic field in a magnetic resonance device during a magnetic resonance examination. Moreover, in order to initiate magnetic resonance signals, radio-frequency excitation pulses (RF pulses) are irradiated into the examination object. The energy of the RF pulses that may be absorbed per time unit and per kilogram of body weight may be termed the specific absorption rate (SAR). Absorption of the RF energy may result in heating of the body tissue. This is an important variable for creating safety thresholds. In the case of an impermissibly high local concentration of RF energy, RF burns may occur. In the case of uniform distribution of the RF energy throughout the whole body, the stress on the patient's thermoregulation or cardiovascular system is the decisive factor.
Consequently, measures need to be taken to prevent a permissible SAR being exceeded. The disclosure is based on providing an efficient method for preventing the SAR from being exceeded.